1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for developing attractions in a shooting game with which players can experience gun fights between targets and the players themselves by arranging robot targets in an attraction hall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games in which players play to shoot targets arranged in playing spots with model guns (rifles and the like) include competition shooting games that robot targets and players gun fight with each other. Targets used in these competition shooting games only perform very simple operations, although they are called robot targets. In addition, directions of guns used by the robot targets are nearly fixed. Hence, the targets shoot at fixed positions only. Therefore, depending upon the arrangement of the targets, game quality changes remarkably. Accordingly, by always arranging targets with the same arrangement in the same size attraction hall, game quality can be maintained.
However, when the competition shooting game is developed in a theme park (a park designed under a unified theme), stage settings, partitions, posts, and the like are incorporated as indoor facilities in a park layout design. Therefore, considerable expense is expended for every installation in an attraction hall. In addition, the higher the game quality is, and the higher the degree of players' participation is, the more difficult the adjustment of the game quality becomes. Therefore, even if veteran engineers on a system install targets and related equipment in the system, much adjustment time is necessary. Due to this, the period from the start of building the attraction to the opening of the attraction is long. Further, when several attractions are desired to be developed simultaneously, many attraction-specific engineers would have to be trained. These problems are reasons why few attractions in theme parks have high degrees of players' participation and high game quality.